A dónde sea que vaya
by mikathevampire
Summary: Edward es un nuevo cantante y cree que todas las chicas caen a sus pies con una simple sonrisa, que las mujeres sirven apara una sola cosa y que de ahí deben ser desechadas, pero una preciosa castaña será capaz de cambiar ese pensamiento o morira en el intento OS!


**Atención! Rated M por presencia de lemmon! **

A donde sea que vaya siempre había mujeres que eran todas una perras, que lo único que querían es que yo me acostará con ellas, pero con ellas siempre era lo mismo.

Despertar, agarrar una cerveza, levantar me , asearme, y emborracharme antes de que llegará mi madre y una vez completado mi cometido, ponerme la ropa de chico malo y salir, caminar con la novia de la noche, porque todas creen que soy exclusivo que si me acuesto con ellas me tienen amarrado para siempre, pero las malditas perras no se dan cuenta que ninguna me gusta, que lo único que me gusta es sexo con ellas, acostarme y saber que yo siempre llevo las riendas de todo, que ninguna perra me va a tener y que lo único bueno de la vida es poder follármelas todos los días y no estar atado de por vida.

¡Maldita sea! Soy un inmortal, mi alimentación no es normal solo busco sexo en cada esquina con cualquier chica fácil que lo único que quiere es probarme y creer en que soy exclusivo-río-creen que me tienen, pero lo que en verdad tienen es mi sello personal uno que ninguna va a cambiar. Pero eso no es lo único lindo de mi vida, lo mío es dormir en literas hasta las 12 de la madrugada, levantarme ir de fiesta arruinar mi vida y que nadie se meta en ella; pero sobre todo mi vida son las fiestas.

El volumen de la música resuena en todo lugar mientras una sonrisa seductora se extiende por mi boca, mientras pienso en lo malditamente bueno que es la vida y en todo lo que yo tengo y se que nadie nunca tendrá. Miró a la gente pasar y veo unas preciosas rubias que se notan que quieren que las folle, que les gustaría probar a mi amigo, que quieren que les baje la maldita lencería que se han puesto solo para mí, camino hacia ellas.

-Señoritas están listas para mí-ambas me evalúan con la mirada, pero yo sé que no lo van a pensar

-Sí-sonrió porque ya sabía desde antes cual sería la respuesta

las tomó del brazo todo el mundo nos mira y saben que ellas son mis presas, ellas sonríen como estúpidas y yo espero con ansias llegar al cuarto y montármelas, lamer esos senos falsos cuatro tallas más grandes hasta estar satisfecho, claro que eso va a ser solo por unas horas porque después de todo soy un cazador. Llegué al cuarto y miré a las dos rubias que eran mi presa el día de hoy, tomé la cerveza que estaba en una mesita, mi pene ya erecto toma el control de la situación.

La ropa comienza a volar muy rápido.

-Edward-murmura una cuando comienzo a lamer su pezón izquierdo ya erecto.

-Tu desviste te-le ordené a la otra.

Vi como ella se quitaba la ropa, mordí el pezón de la chica a la cual le había lamido el pezón.

-Ven aquí-le ordené a la otra mientras le indicaba que se echará a mi costado, ella lo hizo-Gira te-le ordené lo hizo.

Me quité de encima de la otra.

-Tu echa te debajo de ella-le ordené, ella gateo y se metió debajo de la otra rubia.

Una estaba contra el colchón, la otra sobre ella a gatas-gemí-me posicione y entré de un golpe sobre la que estaba a gatas, me movía sin control.

-Tú lame le los senos-le dije a la que estaba echada.

Ella hacía lo que le pedí, bajo su mano lentamente a la vagina de su amiga y la comenzó a masturbar, la otra gemía como en gata en celo, en cuestión de minutos la hice llegar y yo con ella, la tiré para un lado y entré de un estocada a la otra, ella gemía y gritaba mi nombre, mordí sus pezones con brutalidad y llegó a la cima igual que yo por segunda vez, Salí de su interior, me levanté y me coloque la ropa de nuevo ya satisfecho.

-Te vas-murmuró una

-Sí-le dije crudamente

-Pero pensé que..-no la dejé terminar

-Mira perra, para mi ustedes son mi alimento del día nada de exclusividad-la miré antes de coger el pomo de la puerta e irme.

**Bella POV:**

La discoteca estaba llena y Alice y yo mirábamos a todos lados, la música era muy fuerte, entonces vi un chico de cabello broncinaceo aparecer.

-¿quién es él?-le pregunté a mi pequeña amiga con clara curiosidad

-Él es Edward Cullen-sonrió coqueta mente-todas menos tú, claro está han pasado por él-suspiré fastidiada-¡OH vamos Bella!-ríe-el chico es excelente en la cama no lo puedes culpar-ruedo los ojos.

-Te apuesto a que a mí no me lleva a la cama-le digo con una sonrisa

-Está bien-me sonrié en respuesta-100 dolares a que lo hace-Asiento dando por echo el trato.

**Ed Pov:**

Salí del cuarto sintiéndome genial, después de todo yo soy genial-reí-Observé el bar y noté a alguien que no conocía o mejor dicho a alguien que no había marcado, en una sola palabra carne fresca.

Me aproxime y olí su cabello-Hola muñeca-murmuré y note como los pelos de su nuca se erizaban, se giro

-Disculpa-murmuró fastidiada

-Está bien te disculpo por no conocerme-le di una sonrisa arrebatadora-Edward Cullen-le dije

-Mmm... un gusto-se levantó de hombros

-Nena-murmuró-¿y tú nombre es?

-Pudre te-se giro y se fue

Me quedé helado ninguna perra me había llamado así-sonreí-ella tenía algo que me gustaba, la seguí

-Vamos querida se que quieres estar conmigo en la cama-me miró y se rió

-Tienes ego-alzó una ceja

negué-soy realista-soltó una risa que me pareció muy hermosa

-Te lo pondré así-me dijo con seriedad-no me gusta las aventuras de una noche-se alzo de hombros

-vamos querida yo te haré cambiar de opinión-le dije seductora mente

Me miró de arriba a bajo como evaluando sus oportunidades.

-No-se giro y se fue

Estaba molesto ninguna maldita niña me había dejado nunca así, me excitación estaba creciendo a medida que me rechazaba esa mocosa, mi "amigo" pedía a gritos una follada con esa chica y nada me haría cambiar de opinión. Me acerqué con la intención de volver a hablarle peor me di cuenta que había una chica con ella y la reconocí casi al instante; yo me la había follado hacia dos noches atrás necesitaba que ella me presentará a su amiga pero... ¿cómo se llamada?, pensé su nombre pero siendo sinceros no era costumbre mía saber el nombre de las mujeres con las que follaba-me acerqué más-

-Bella-decía la chica *así que ese es su nombre* pensé

-Ni loca-murmuró-sabes que odio las cosas de una noche-

-Pero...-intento contradecir la chica

-Alice-dijo-sabes también como yo el porque las detesto-murmuró enojada

Mi vena curiosa comenzó a palpitar e inmediatamente quise saber que había pasado-suspiré-iba a ser difícil que está chica terminará en mi cama ese mismo día, observé mi reloj y ya eran las tres de la mañana. Camine hacia ella y la jalé del brazo.

-Mira nena tu y yo sea el día que sea vamos a terminar en la cama-murmuré enojado

-Mira IDIOTA si no me sueltas gritó, y si gritó te botan de aquí para siempre-sus ojos estaban llenos de ira pero eso no me importó

-No tienes tanto poder-le dije riendo me

-Soy Swan-murmuró-la dueña del local-la sangre se me heló

Ella era la dueña desaparecida, la que muchos decían que había pasado por cosas horribles y que debido a su relación no visitaba el bar, pero ahora había regresado así que eso significaba que la relación había acabado.

-Lo siento jefa-murmuré

río-como sea Edward-se levantó de hombros-tu eres uno de nuestros clientes VIP-

-Que puedo decir me encanta este lugar es tan útil y exclusivo-alce una ceja

-Lo sé-sonrió-yo reviso la lista antes de que alguien entre

-¿y por qué me escogiste?-mi curiosidad era evidente

-Eras lindo, de dinero-me miró de arriba a bajo-y estabas limpio-murmuró-pero ahora lo dudo-se alzo de hombros

-Esto paso unos años después que entrará-reí al recordar lo-Estaba harto de que las chicas me trataran de juguete-me encogí de hombros

-No era para que te convirtieras en un player-me dijo medio molesta

-En mi vida nada es normal-le dije como respuesta

-Pe...-no terminó de hablar

-Los que quieran cantar suban a la tarima-hablo el Dj

-Espera te aquí-le dije

Subí a la tarima y comencé a cantar*

**Be POV:**

VI a Edward cantar y cantaba-para mi mala suerte-muy bien, todas las chicas gritan mientras el cantaba y yo no pude más que derretirme con su canción, aunque no era la más romántica del mundo, ni tenía mucha letra era como si con esa canción me contará todo, bajo de la tarima y no se acercó a mi de nuevo simplemente se fue.

Observé el Pub* y me di cuenta que ya todo estaba en orden tomé mis cosas, dejé mi bebida en el mismo lugar.

-Gracias por todo Dylan-le dije al barman, el asintió en mi dirección.

-Buena suerte señorita Bella-me dio una sonrisa que yo devolví

Caminé al estacionamiento,no escuche la bulla ensordecedora, no llegaba a ver las luces, simplemente era una tranquilidad que me gustaba demasiado.

-OH! EDWARD-escuche el gritó de una voz femenina, mi cuerpo se estremeció-ASÍ-seguía gritando

Caminé rápido, para llegar a mi auto.

**Ed POV:**

Después de mi "encuentro" con la pelirroja, salí como si nada y vi a Bella a punto de subir a su auto.

-¡Maldición!-susurre-Bella-la llamé logrando que ella se girará y me miraba

-¿qué quieres?-su mirada era fría

-Por favor-intenté seguir, ella comenzó a caminar hacia mí.

-Te dije que solo quería relaciones serias-me gritó-entiende no soy tu juego de una noche-murmuraba enojada-¿crees qué me puedes tener un día al siguiente meterte en la cama de cualquier arrastrada?-

-No-murmuré

-No te engañes Edward-su voz se volvió sedosa-Y no soy así-

-Bella, perdón-murmuré-no te puedo dar te exclusividad

-Lo sé y por eso no te lo pido-

-Entiende me-mis ojos miraron al piso

Cada palabra que ella había mencionado me dolía en lo más profundo del alma y no sabía porqué *te estas enamorando*-dijo mi conciencia, pero para eso no se supone que debían pasar días, años o incluso meses-*no necesariamente*-me respondió

suspire.

Acaso era tan fácil enamorarse, pero una camioneta sin control iba a tropellar a Bella

-Sal de ahí-grité y que estaba muy ejos para alcanzarla

-¡NO!-me respondió-no me muevo de aquí esta que me digas que yo voy a ser la única en tu vida-sonreí

-También serías la única en mi corazón-le afirme, ella me miró sin entender pero ya no había tiempo sino la sacaba de ahí moriría y yo me quedaría sin ella, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo-Serías mi novia-grité

-Sí-mwe respondió

Corrió hacia mi justo a tiempo, la camioneta le roso la pierna y yo no salia del asombro, impacto contra uno de los muros del lugar, Bella lloró en mi pecho.

-Sh!-la intenté tranquilizar-estoy aquí nada te va a pasar-le murmuré

-No te vas a ir-más que preguntar me afirmo

-No-le sonreí-hasta que tu me dejes-

-Entonces será un buen tiempo-dijo ya más tranquila y yo no pude más que sonreír

Tenerla en mis brazos era algo increíble, y nada podía mejorarlos, llame a los bomberos y se ayudaron a las dos personas que se encontraban en la camioneta, Bella y yo declaramos a la policía o qué habíamos visto y nos retiramos, sus manos entrelazadas con la mí hacia que me sintiera vivo.

-¿Era cierto?-murmuró

-¿Qué cosa?-la miré sin entender

-Que tengo tu corazón-miró el piso avergonzada

-Es verdad-le sonreí

-Pero tu eres un player-murmuró

-Escúchame bien-ella me miró atentamente-Tu en unos minutos cambiaste eso-sonrió

-Te quiero-murmuró

Esas simples palabras hicieron que un calor muy fuerte me recorriera

-Yo también-le respondí, tomé suavemente su mentón y la besé

La besé como nunca había besado ninguna chica, la besa con todo mi alma y corazón esperando que esa chica me cambiará y no volviera el player que soy, porque a donde sea que vaya siempre iba a estar ella y si no era ella tal vez alguna perra.

**Y vengo aquí con este OS esperó les haya gustado lalala y si me dejan un RR sería genial me hacen tan feliz! :) Bien la canción que canto Edward se llama Everywhere i go-Hollywood Undead, y si la escuchan bien y la traducen notarán el porque la canta :P**

**Por otro lado jo sé uds pero yo personalmente iba a matar a este Edward! y si pensaron que iba a ver lemmon siento decepcionarlas pero no podría hacerlo y creo que Bella tampoco sabiendo que unos minutos antes esa pelirroja estuvo contra el capote de un auto ;) jajjaa **

**en fin cuiden es, besos, mordidas**

**Mika! **


End file.
